


[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] The Tutor

by Heartythrills



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, KuroTsuki Week, KuroTsuki Week 2017, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartythrills/pseuds/Heartythrills
Summary: Tsukki doesn’t need tutoring or anything. He simply accompanied Yamaguchi to the academic resource center because it was a requirement for class. But Kuroo has no one else to tutor...





	[KuroTsuki Fest Week 2017] The Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> For my Hearty KuroTsuki Festival Week 2017 Prompt College

Tsukishima doesn’t need tutoring or anything. If anything, he’s quite the tutor himself. But he decides to accompany Yamaguchi to the academic resource center. They professor made it a required assignment because she thinks it will do them good to explore the resources the school offers. So he is confused when Kuroo, the tutor, comes over to his seat after Yamaguchi leaves to the literature section. Kuroo has long, silky bangs covering one of his eyes and when he moves, his hair dances ever so lightly.

“Do you need help?” Kuroo asks, leaning in on the other side of the table. 

Tsukishima thinks he should say no, but realizes there isn’t anyone else left in the math section. Still, he shakes his head. He doesn’t want to be bothered.

Unfortunately, there was one problem with that decision: Kuroo has nothing else to do. And he watches Tsukishima work. His caramel eyes make it hard to think. Tsukishima stares blankly at the math on the paper, but they don’t make sense. He writes something, scribbles, erases. He doesn’t know where to start and panics when he hears Kuroo walk behind him.

“You have to take the derivative of the function first before anything,” Kuroo explains and he hovers over Tsukishima’s shoulder, his heat overwhelming as he takes the pencil from Tsukishima. Of course Tsukishima knows, but he doesn’t say anything. Kuroo is doing his job, and Tsukishima is killing time. But the real reason is because Kuroo’s voice makes his heart flutter, makes his fingers numb, makes his eyes wander. If he was made of strings, Tsukishima isn’t sure how tangled he’d be right now. He holds his breath and leans back a bit when Kuroo shifts closer, probably using the space at the edge of the paper for calculations. Tsukishima studies the side of Kuroo’s face, watching his jaw move as he spoke. “People often fall in love with me,” he turns and catches Tsukishima’s eyes, “from about where you are.”

Kuroo grins and Tsukishima hates him. Hates him for catching on, hates him for making Tsukishima’s heart pound, hates him for being gorgeous.

“Are you…flirting with me?” Tsukishima jokes, though he really means it. His chest tightens when Kuroo tries to bite back a smile. 

“Can't say,” Kuroo chuckles, looking back to the problem on the paper, his eyes gleaming. “Flirting is prohibited.”

Tsukishima eyes Kuroo’s hand on his. “Touching isn’t?” 

“You can’t hear touching,” Kuroo whispers. Tsukishima notices Kuroo’s eyes stall on his lips before he looks back down. 

Tsukishima smiles. “So if f of x is this,” Tsukishima turns his hand so their palms are pressed together as he writes out something on the paper with his other hand, “how would I solve it?”

“It’ll take a while to explain in details,” Kuroo says and weaves his fingers with Tsukishima’s. “I leave in fifteen minutes, but I can briefly show you an example.”

Their hands remain linked until Kuroo finishes solving the problem that Tsukishima knew the answer to. But it isn’t the math that they were communicating. 

Tsukishima finds Yamaguchi to tell him he is leaving ahead and goes to the student store.

“Hey gorgeous,” Kuroo’s voice croons behind Tsukishima. “Have I met you somewhere before?” 

Tsukishima’s eyebrows quirk, “Now you’re hitting on me?”

Kuroo seems out of breath, his cheeks a bit flush, and he runs a hand through his hair. Tsukishima thinks he might have ran there. 

“I think I am.”

Tsukishima laughs lightly. “I…I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say next.”

“Want to join me for dinner?” Kuroo suggests. “Or a movie…”

“Dinner sounds great.”

They leave the store to eat at a sports bar nearby. Tsukishima can’t help but gaze at Kuroo when they talk. His eyes are like a pool of honey, sweet and viscous and Tsukishima can’t turn away.

“You have cream on your mouth,” Kuroo says, trying to direct Tsukishima to wipe it before lifting his hand to touch the side of Tsukishima’s mouth. Tsukishima’s skin burns where Kuroo touches, and he wets his lips. 

“Thanks.”

The dimness of the restaurant tempts Tsukishima as his eyes land on Kuroo’s lips. He wonders if Kuroo is thinking the same when their eyes meet. But nothing happens. They talk on.

“It’s getting late. Should we go?” Kuroo asks after a while.

“Yeah.”

The night is cool and calm as they walk back to campus.

“Say…Tsukishima…right?” Kuroo starts and Tsukishima nods. He feels a buzz in his heart hearing Kuroo call his name. “Maybe it’s a little late, but I’m Kuroo Tetsurou…nice to meet you.”

He extends his hand to Tsukishima, trembling a little before Tsukishima takes it.

“Tsukishima Kei.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you around?” Kuroo asks.

“Yeah…” Tsukishima responds, thinking they’ll part ways.

But Kuroo doesn’t let go, and they remain standing in silence, looking at their hands.

“We should probably go…” Tsukishima finally says. He looks up to see that Kuroo’s eyes are on his lips. He grins. “If you’re going to kiss me, you’ll have to do it now.”

**Author's Note:**

> This gets harder and harder by the day. I was actually supposed to prepare for today's prompts earlier, but things came up and I forgot I'd be busy yesterday and I just need to rest my brain a bit...
> 
> The next one will be better...I hope.


End file.
